


and if you wanna go to heaven, you should fuck me tonight

by gabilliam (vvhymack)



Series: - [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, also hand holding and forehead kisses uwu, also i swear i tried to get them to stop fucking but uh they didn't listen so enjoy lmao, i'm gonna be real with you, mostly top!yuta but it switches in the end, there's also a nipple piercing and a vibrator involved at different point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvhymack/pseuds/gabilliam
Summary: “You know,” The man started speaking before Doyoung could say anything. “I was going to use a pickup line that my friend said she’d pay me 50,000 won if I used, and 70,000 won if it worked, but now I don’t know if I should.”“And why is that?” Doyoung humoured the man. He seemed around Doyoung’s own age, interesting enough with lilac hair and pretty earrings that he was a welcome distraction from the thoughts that were swirling around Doyoung’s head. Thoughts about his future and his job were replaced by contemplation over the tint the man had over his lips and how his eyes sparkled as they bore into Doyoungs.“You seem very deep in thought,” The man responded, leaning back and looking at Doyoung, undoubtedly taking in the casual clothes, clearly not club wear, and the bags under his eyes. “What’re you thinking so deeply about?”





	and if you wanna go to heaven, you should fuck me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this was honestly just intended to be a 5k pwp but then this happened and i feel like i should apologize.

Doyoung lounged against the bar, letting the harsh bass of the music in the club numb him, watching the vibrations play out on the liquid in the glass in front of him. He wasn’t nearly intoxicated enough to join the writhing, sweaty bodies on the dance floor- he never was much of a dancer. But then again, he wasn’t much of a drinker either and yet here he was, in a club alone, downing an unreasonable amount of drinks for a work night.  
  
He snorted to himself. Look at him, being worried about showing up hungover at work tomorrow. Thoughts like these were what drove him there in the first place, a life too stationary choking him slowly. Doyoung always thought he was meant for great things, even signing off his graduating yearbook with his autograph, blowing his classmates kisses goodbye as he hopped off to a grand world full of possibilities. He wasn’t sure how he went from his dreams of singing, of performing, of having people _see_ him and _listen_ to him, to being a junior assistant producer at a radio show, making sure everything ran smoothly while staring in envy at the people behind the glass. He closed his eyes, willing the music to be louder, to drown out the invasive thoughts in his head like it was meant to.  
  
He opened his eyes again, only to startle when he noticed a man standing beside him, chin resting on his palm, staring at him with curious eyes. He hadn’t noticed the man slide up between his stool and the next, and he flushed in the face of blatant staring.  
  
“You know,” The man started speaking before Doyoung could say anything. “I was going to use a pickup line that my friend said she’d pay me 50,000 won if I used, and 70,000 won if it worked, but now I don’t know if I should.”  
  
“And why is that?” Doyoung humoured the man. He seemed around Doyoung’s own age, interesting enough with lilac hair and pretty earrings that he was a welcome distraction from the thoughts that were swirling around Doyoung’s head. Thoughts about his future and his job were replaced by contemplation over the tint the man had over his lips and how his eyes sparkled as they bore into Doyoungs.  
  
“You seem very deep in thought,” The man responded, leaning back and looking at Doyoung, undoubtedly taking in the casual clothes, clearly not club wear, and the bags under his eyes. “What’re you thinking so deeply about?”  
  
“Questioning my existence and whether I’ll ever make a name for myself or if I should resign myself to a life of mediocrity,” Doyoung answered bluntly. The man _had_ asked and Doyoung was just tipsy enough to forego conversation build up. The man blinked at Doyoung, face blank before breaking into a smile that made Doyoung almost choke on his own spit. He hopped on the stool beside Doyoung’s dragging it closer until their knees were touching when he faced him.  
  
“Do you want to talk about it?” The man asked and Doyoung laughed incredulously. Was this man for real? “Hey, therapy is expensive. I’m free.”  
  
“Are you, now?” Doyoung said doubtfully. He narrowed his eyes, wondering if the man was a spy who wanted information on him- if he was, his employers were doing an excellent job. Doyoung loved talking. He could bullshit on any given topic for at least 45 minutes, given the chance.  
  
“I mean, you could buy me a drink,” The man shrugged, still looking expectantly at Doyoung, as though waiting for him to open up and spill his quarter-life existential crisis onto a stranger. Doyoung looked back, before calling the bartender and letting the man order whatever he wanted on Doyoung’s tab. Then he took a deep breath and launched into it, into all the nitty gritty ugly detail. The next hour was filled with Doyoung whining and complaining, getting angry and pissy and depressed and petty, turning into a bitch before being close to tears. All the while, the man sat by like a trooper, humming along, visibly paying attention to what Doyoung was saying, surprisingly even laughing when Doyoung said something particularly nasty. Words of comfort were rare during the tirade, as though he realized Doyoung needed to get this out before he started regretting it, but comforting pats on his hands or his arms were frequent, even pats on the head when Doyoung let his head fall against the table.  
  
A part of Doyoung was already beginning to berate himself, while most of him was pleasantly buzzed on alcohol and the feeling of the weight being momentarily lifted off his chest, as though the words and thoughts had been a physical entity inside him, weighing him down and now that it was out, now that there were sympathetic fingers running through his hair, it wasn’t as suffocating anymore. Despite the drinking, he felt like he was thinking more clearly than he had in a while, having sobered up considerably since he’d been nursing a singular drink since he started his word vomit.  
  
He let his exhausted vessel stay like that for a moment, feeling the pulsing of the beat through the bar, focusing on the fingers that were making their way through his hair, scraping at his scalp softly. Doyoung finally sighed and looked up and the man pulled his hand away. Doyoung immediately mourned its loss. The man looked at him with no judgement, only amusement dancing in his eyes and concern, concern for the crazy man who’d split all his troubles to a stranger. Doyoung realized he didn’t even know the man’s name.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Doyoung said, voice slightly hoarse from use. “But what’s your name?”  
  
The laugh that erupted out of the man-made Doyoung smile, as though his happiness was contagious, or at least his smile was.  
  
“I’m Yuta,” The man said, extending a hand politely. “Nakamoto Yuta.”  
  
“Kim Dongyoung,” Doyoung said in response, shaking the hand, revelling in its warmth and firmness and almost not letting go. “So, Nakamoto Yuta, what was that pickup line you were going to use?”  
  
“Well,” Yuta said with a grin. “Now I don’t wanna say. It wasn’t that good.”  
  
“Oh, do tell,” Doyoung said, leaning closer. Yuta’s smile was mischievous, and Doyoung was sure whatever came out of his mouth would be terrible, and Doyoung would delight in every word of it.  
  
“So,” Yuta started, laughter bubbling behind his words. “You look like a bunny.”  
  
Doyoung nodded seriously, having been told this enough times that it barely affected him anymore. What did interest him was that this observation was a starter, and he wondered what came next.  
  
“Wanna fuck like rabbits?” Yuta proceeded, the end of his sentence already trailed off into a laugh, complete with suggestive eyebrow wiggling that sent Doyoung into hysterics. It was so ridiculously juvenile, Doyoung couldn’t help but laugh and be endeared as Yuta’s bashful gaze.  
  
“Did you think that would work?” Doyoung finally wheezed out.  
  
“Well, no,” Yuta said honestly. “But I was willing to try for 50,000 won. She overestimated the amount of shame I have.”  
  
“Well, I do wanna, so be sure to collect the entire 70,000,” Doyoung said and watched Yuta pause, process, then frown.  
  
“What?” He asked.  
  
“I do wanna,” Doyoung repeated slowly.  
  
“Wanna what?” Yuta asked incredulously.  
  
“You’re really going to make me say it?” Doyoung said witheringly, downing the dregs of his drink and getting up. He looked down at Yuta, who was beginning to smile again. It really was a beautiful smile, Doyoung thought, the kind that made flowers bloom.  
  
“Yeah,” Yuta grinned, stubbornness peaking out.  
  
“Fuck like rabbits,” Doyoung said with an entirely straight face because he was a stone cold bitch. A stone cold bitch who crumbled with Yuta dissolved into giggles, eyes turning into crescents.  
  
“Are you sure?” He asked finally, laughter still lingering but seriousness also seeping in. “You were having like a quarter-life crisis like 20 minutes ago.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine now,” Doyoung said, and he was. He was much more clear-headed than he was when he came in, and looking down at Yuta only made him realize how much he wanted to kiss the tinted lips. Doyoung leaned in slowly to do just that, allowing Yuta enough to time to realize what was happening and move away if he wanted. Yuta stayed put, letting his eyes fall close and his lips fall open slightly.  
  
The kiss was chaste until Yuta gasped under him and Doyoung deepened it, running his fingers through the lilac locks to hold Yuta in place, smirking at Yuta’s moan when he tugged slightly. Doyoung wet Yuta’s lips but moved away, memorizing the sight of Yuta with his eyes still closed, lips wet and swollen.  
  
“Are you sure you’re not just trying to fuck the emptiness away?” Yuta asked, eyes still closed. Doyoung contemplated the question for a moment.  
  
“Maybe, a little bit,” Doyoung admitted. “Is that okay with you?”  
  
Yuta opened his eyes and looked at Doyoung and for a moment, Doyoung felt bare. He shouldn’t be surprised, considering that he had just blurted out so much of his life to this stranger who laughed too easily. But he didn’t hate the feeling, instead enjoying Yuta’s appraising eyes on him. Finally, Yuta got up too and Doyoung delighted in how the man was shorter.  
  
“Yeah, it’s okay,” Yuta said, and the tone left no room for argument from Doyoung. “Where are we going?”  
  
“My place is a block away,” Doyoung said and Yuta nodded, gesturing Doyung to lead the way. Doyoung didn’t do this often, but he also did it enough that it wasn’t awkward for him. Yuta waved to his friend, who was staring at them grumpily but waved at Yuta regardless, and Yuta laughed, telling Doyoung she was just mad about the money she was about to lose.  
  
They talked casually on the way, none of the deep stuff Doyoung has lamented on earlier, keeping to safer topics like Yuta’s job as a physiotherapist and Doyoung’s cat that wasn’t actually Doyoung’s but Jeno’s. Jeno often brought foster cats into Doyoung’s home, before whisking them off to their new homes.  
  
“No cats in tonight,” Doyoung said, letting Yuta in and locking the door behind them.  
  
“Good, we wouldn’t want to scar an animal for life,” Yuta replied, as he cornered Doyoung against the door. He had to look up at Doyoung, which Doyoung found infinitely endearing. This time, when their lips met, it was all passion and desperation, quickly becoming messy but the two didn’t care, falling into each other with abandon.  
  
Doyoung’s hands fell to Yuta’s waist, grasping it tight as Yuta’s teeth tugged at Doyoung’s lower lip. A pause, as they both breathed heavily against the door, entangled in each other. Yuta didn’t look nearly debauched enough and Doyoung wanted nothing more than to fix that, to turn Yuta into a needy, whining mess, to make him lose all control.  
  
When Doyoung leaned back in to capture Yuta’s lips, he did so with determination and force, guiding Yuta to the thin table by the door that held his keys and hoisting him on top, bringing them to the same height, if a little higher on Yuta’s end. Yuta pulled Doyoung closer, opening his legs to drag Doyoung between them and locked Doyoung in place by linking his legs behind Doyoung’s waist.  
  
Hands travelling up from Yuta’s waist to his jaw, Doyoung bruised Yuta’s lips with a harsh kiss, deep kiss, testing his limits, trying to figure out how Yuta would respond.  
  
Yuta moaned a guttural sound that went straight to Doyoung’s dick, turning pliant against Doyoung for barely a moment before he tugged at Doyoung’s hair just a tad bit too harshly, making Doyoung gasp against Yuta’s lips, feeling the way Yuta smirked against his lips.  
  
Yuta used his grip to pull Doyoung’s head backwards and pressed a soft kiss against the underside of Doyoung’s jaw, making Doyoung shiver. Doyoung tried to reorient himself, but thoughts scattered as Yuta licked at the skin before biting down, sucking a breathy gasp out of Doyoung. It was hard to keep thoughts of regaining control, of turning the tables on Yuta until Yuta felt as close to losing it as Doyoung did, when Yuta’s teeth grazed against his sensitive neck, causing electric shivers to course through his body.  
  
“Can I mark you?” Yuta asked, his voice low, and Doyoung couldn’t do much more than nod at the concept, wanting _more_. Yuta attacked him with all intention of making Doyoung lose it, evident in the way he seemed smirked against Doyoung’s skin when Doyoung let slip gasps and moans.  
  
Doyoung had had about enough of it, wanting to be in control, wanting to wipe the fucking smirk off Yuta’s face. He put his hands on Yuta’s where it was dug in his hair and tugged at him softly, intertwining their fingers when Yuta conceded. Triumphant, he pulled Yuta’s hands away from him and pinned them over his head, swallowing the noise that escaped Yuta’s mouth with his own, tongue grazing in Yuta’s mouth, causing a moan to vibrate between them.  
  
Shifting until both of Yuta’s hands were held up by one of Doyoung’s hands, Doyoung kissed Yuta’s cheeks, the corner of his mouth, his nose, while his other hand travelled down and under Yuta’s shirt.  
  
Yuta’s stomach was toned, causing Doyoung to momentarily become insecure about his own slender (muscleless) body but all such thoughts were erased when Yuta pressed his body against Doyoung’s hand with a soft gasp. Doyoung’s hands travelled up, feeling victorious when his fingers grazed over Yuta’s nipples and Yuta let out a choked moan as if caught by surprise by his own sensitivity.  
  
Doyoung took this knowledge and used it to his advantage, playing with Yuta’s nipples enough for Yuta to lose his composure, cursing softly under his breath, the helpless “Fuck, Doyoung, fuck–” sounding like music to Doyoung’s ears. Doyoung could only imagine how pretty Yuta sounded when he was being fucked and the thought sent a shudder down his spine.  
  
“Keep them up,” Doyoung told Yuta as he let go off his hands and Yuta nodded, still lost in the feeling of pleasure, eyes closed and head tilted back. Doyoung tugged up the shirt and pulled it over Yuta’s head and threw it behind him. He took a moment to admire Yuta, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his nipples hard from Doyoung’s ministrations. Doyoung’s eyes widened when he realized one of them was pierced. When he looked back up, Yuta was looking at him with hooded eyes, lust blowing his iris’ wide.  
  
Doyoung leaned down, pressing a wet kiss against the pierced nipple and Yuta arched into it, an almost sob escaping his lips along with more cursing. He licked and swirled his tongue around the skin and metal and Yuta’s gasps grew needier, his arms falling and going back to their place around Doyoung’s neck, tugging his hair to pull him back up, back to his lips.  
  
The kiss was filthier, more teeth and tongue, Yuta pulling Doyoung impossibly closer, both of them moaning at the feeling of their clothed cocks rubbing against each other.  
  
Yuta moved his hips purposefully, and Doyoung lost his breath, the pleasure slowly building up as Yuta moved, his nails digging at the nape of Doyoung’s neck, the pain only a precursor to the pleasure.  
  
“You sound so good for me,” Yuta whispered. “God, _baby_ —”  
  
Yuta trailed off into a whine as Doyoung cut off whatever he was about to say by the vice grip Doyoung had on Yuta’s hips, stilling them.  
  
“As appealing as fucking you right here sounds,” Doyoung said slowly, gathering his thoughts, which was rather difficult right then. “We should head to the bedroom.”  
  
Yuta contemplated this, and the fact that he was ready to just fuck right there was so incredibly hot, but he finally nodded, opening his legs and letting Doyoung step back. He hopped off the table and Doyoung let out a giggle.  
  
“What?” Yuta asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Nothing,” Doyoung said. “You’re cute.”  
  
“I-” Yuta floundered, pretending he wasn’t turning pink. “I’m here shirtless in all my glory in front of you and you call me cute?”  
  
“You are,” Doyoung insisting, enjoying the way Yuta turned red. “Bedroom’s this way.”  
  
“Kinda disappointed we didn’t go for wall sex,” Yuta complained, trailing behind Doyoung as they properly entered the apartment.  
  
“I don’t have nearly enough upper body strength for that currently,” Doyoung said. “Excuse me for wanting to fuck you on an actual comfortable surface.”  
  
“Hmm,” Yuta vocalized as Doyoung swung his room door open and turned on the light. Yuta closed the door behind him and looked straight at Doyoung. “I like it kind of rough though. Take off your clothes.”  
  
A shiver ran through Doyoung at the words and the tone Yuta used. Doyoung almost wanted to disobey him, just to put him in his place, but that would be counterintuitive since they both did need to get undressed. It became clear to Doyoung as he shrugged off his shirt and undid his pants that Yuta wasn’t just going to submit to him, that this would be a battle for dominance, a game and Doyoung was excited, because Yuta fighting dirty would make victory so much sweeter. And Doyoung _would_ win.  
  
“What’re you thinking about?” Yuta asked and Doyoung looked at him to find him sitting on his bed in his underwear. Doyoung swallowed at the sight. Yuta was beautiful, almost otherworldly in his beauty. He was toned, but with dainty angles. The shine from his piercings made it seem like he literally sparkled. His hair looked as soft as it had felt, messier than before. His eyes snapped back to Yuta’s amused gaze he said his name.  
  
“All the ways I wanna wreck how pretty you look right now,” Doyoung answered, stepping out of the pants that’d pooled around his legs and going to stand over Yuta. “How’re we doing this?”  
  
“Do you wanna fuck me?” Yuta asked, looking up at Doyoung. He laid back and Doyoung climbed on top of the bed, straddling Yuta’s hip.  
  
“Yeah,” Doyoung answered honestly. He could take it as well if Yuta wanted, but right now, he wanted Yuta to fall apart under him, with Doyoung inside him, to have him begging and needy as Doyoung brought him to the brink of the breaking point.  
  
“Then fuck me,” Yuta purred before surging forward, kissing Doyoung so deeply, so completely, that Doyoung forgot his immediate surroundings. He only felt Yuta’s tongue against his, the scrape of Yuta’s nails against his shoulders. It was so easy to block out the rest of the world, the rest of him when he was kissing Yuta. It cleared his mind of all clutter and gave him the focus to concentrate on Yuta, on making Yuta moan, on making Yuta laugh, on making Yuta have the best, most unforgettable orgasm of his fucking life, on wrecking him until he forgot his name.  
  
Alright, so maybe Doyoung had a little bit of a competitive streak.  
  
He pressed his body against Yuta’s, feeling his up as he ground his hips down, revelling in the noises Yuta made as their cocks brushed against each other through thin underwear. As Yuta’s whines became more high pitched, Doyoung sped up, wanting to hear everything. He let out a startled noise when Yuta flipped him over effortlessly, pressing him down against the bed with a strength that Doyoung knew outmatched his. Yuta may be tinier but he was stronger.  
  
Doyoung quite liked this angle as well, with Yuta staring down at him with a smile. Doyoung was quickly finding out that Yuta was ridiculously attractive from all angles. A part of his brain told him that that was just the sexual attraction that Doyoung viscerally felt talking but Doyoung told that part to shut the fuck up, Yuta was _gorgeous_.  
  
“Can I suck your dick?” Yuta asked and Doyoung huffed, a laugh bubbling in his chest from the way Yuta said it.  
  
“Has anyone ever said no?” Doyoung asked and Yuta smiled bashfully, leaning down to kiss Doyoung with surprising innocence before sliding down, peppering kisses down Doyoung’s throat, down his chest and sternum, before reaching the waistband of his briefs. Yuta hooked a finger in, mouth still peppering kisses around the area fervently. He then moved his mouth over the fabric, mouthing at Doyoung’s dick. Fuck.  
  
The groan that was ripped out of Doyoung caused Yuta to look up at him and God, what a fucking sight he was, sitting between Doyoung’s legs with wide eyes. Doyoung flushed at the sight, watching carefully as Yuta licked his lips while he looked at Doyoung before turning his attention back to the task at hand- or well, at mouth, really.  
  
Yuta pulled Doyoung’s underwear down and off. Doyoung let out a low whine when Yuta took hold of his dick, stroking it with a feather-light touch, watching it grow and leak precum as Doyoung trembled, needy sounds involuntarily making their way out of him. Doyoung felt his hips move, desperate for more and his dick grew harder at the way Yuta pressed his hips down, not letting him move.  
  
When Yuta’s mouth closed over Doyoung’s tip, Doyoung almost screamed, but the noise was choked out as Doyoung’s eyes flew shut as Yuta sucked, tongue swirling. Doyoung clutched the sheets under him, anything to have something to hold onto as he fell into ecstasy as Yuta worked his dick deeper into his mouth. It was almost overwhelming, and Doyoung couldn’t think about anything other than Yuta’s mouth around him, Yuta’s hands bruising his hips and how mind-blowingly amazing it felt. Yuta was slow, but purposefully so, making Doyoung lose any control he had until he was a whining mess.  
  
“Please,” Doyoung begged and screamed when he bottomed out in Yuta’s mouth and Yuta swallowed around him. “Yut- Yuta, oh my, God, please-”  
  
Yuta pulled away and Doyoung whimpered at the loss. He met Yuta’s eyes again and was in awe at how pretty Yuta’s swollen lips looked.  
  
“Please what?” Yuta asked, voice hoarse but still in control.  
  
“Just- I don’t know-” Doyoung said desperately. Anything for relief. He wanted to come but he also wanted to fuck Yuta. Despite not having the right words (for once), Yuta seemed to understand him and he smirked and went back down on him. This time, Doyoung watched as Yuta took him into his mouth, looking right into Yuta’s eyes as Yuta’s lips reached his sternum. He felt wild and feverish as Yuta’s tongue and swallowing brought him so close to the edge, building the pressure in Doyoung’s gut until he couldn’t think about anything, just helplessly looking at Yuta as he moaned around his dick. It was heaven and hell all at once when Yuta let go of his dick with one last lick.  
  
“So,” Yuta said, still sounding starkly more in control than how Doyoung felt, desperate and frayed at the edges. “How’s your refractory period?”  
  
Doyoung looked at this fucker between his legs, looking at him with wide eyes and a self-satisfied smirk, and then at his painfully hard dick and he sat up.  
  
“Come here,” Doyoung demanded and Yuta surprisingly obliged, coming closer and letting Doyoung yank him into a disgusting kiss. Doyoung could taste himself on Yuta and it was vile but the way Yuta moaned when Doyoung tugged at his hair and bit his lip made it worth it. He pushed Yuta down beside him, giving him one last kiss before leaning over him, looking through his drawers for lube and condoms. In the meantime, Yuta thought it appropriate to draw on Doyoung’s chest with his fingers and press kisses against whatever skin he could reach.  
  
Doyoung found what he was looking for and he leaned back and waved the lube and condoms. Yuta politely clapped for him but his sass melted away when Doyoung situated himself between his legs, swallowing at the sight and implication.  
  
“You look so hot right now,” Yuta said, looking at Doyoung in his desperate, dishevelled state, cock hard and red, bite marks covering his neck. Doyoung smirked when he leaned forward and Yuta’s legs fell open automatically as he stared at Doyoung with bated breath. Doyoung took off Yuta’s boxers quickly, wanting to reduce Yuta to a whining mess as soon as possible. He wondered if he wanted Yuta to beg but his cock begged him to please take him into consideration over his ego. Doyoung reminded his cock that it was Yuta’s fault it was in this state in the first place.  
  
“You,” Doyoung said as he poured a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers. “Are so, _so_ fucking pretty.”  
  
Yuta flushed at the compliment, trying to keep his cool but failing when Doyoung puts a pillow under his back, spreading his legs apart until his asshole came into view.  
  
“So pretty,” Doyoung said, fingers grazing against the hole, watching it quiver. Yuta gasped, a genuinely needy sound Doyoung had to hear more of. “You’re gonna look so pretty fucking yourself on my fingers, Yuta.”  
  
Doyoung inserted half a finger and Yuta gasped out Doyoung’s name. His hands were aimlessly trying to hold on to something and Doyoung offered his free hand, which Yuta took. It took a few moments to work the entire finger in but when it went completely in, Doyoung looked up to see Yuta already looking at him as he bit his lip.  
  
They kept eye contact as Doyoung pulled out his finger and pushed in again, this time with two. He saw the gasp heave out of Yuta, watched his eyes turn desperate and hazy, his mouth falling open as he looked at Doyoung with palpable want. He watched his chest shudder out a breath as Doyoung moved his fingers, his eyes losing focus as his skin burned.  
  
Doyoung teased him open slowly, drinking in the way Yuta slowly lost control, every moan and whimper and gasp going straight to Doyoung’s dick. A litany of please and oh my god and fuck, fuck, just fuck me, you feel so good, plea- fuck filled the room as Yuta fucked himself onto three fingers, rolling his hips and desperately seeking more, devolving into a creature that simply wanted to reach it’s high.  
  
He let out a loud whine, clamping around Doyoung’s fingers as they brushed against his prostate. Doyoung crooked his finger, wanting to get that reaction again, meeting Yuta’s thrusts with his own as Yuta’s muscles turned tense as bow and he turned loud and incoherent, just wanting more, to feel, to be filled.  
  
“Doyoung-” Yuta gasped out brokenly, a whine slipping into his voice. “Fuck me, please, please fuck me, I need you inside me, I can’t- _I need- please_.”  
  
And Doyoung couldn’t deny the desperate pleas, Yuta still fucking himself onto Doyoung’s fingers, whimpering, chasing a high he couldn’t reach. Yuta gasped when Doyoung pulled out completely, eyes flying open. His gaze was hazy and filled with lust, begging Doyoung to get a move on.  
  
Doyoung paused, taking in the sight of Yuta like this under, lips red from being bitten, legs spread wide open for Doyoung, Doyoung’s name a prayer on Yuta’s open lips, their hands intertwined firmly, almost achingly. Yuta was flushed entirely pink, and he shone with a thin layer of sweat but he was so. Fucking. Hot.  
  
“Doyoung,” Yuta said incredulously, sounding exasperated at the sight of Doyoung pausing. “Fuck. Me.”  
  
“God, you’re bossy,” Doyoung muttered, ripping open a condom and sliding it on. He put on more lube for safety. He placed his dick by Yuta’s entrance and looked back at Yuta, who was staring at him with such trust and affection for someone who he’d met only hours ago.  
  
“Bold of you to assume I’m not the boss,” Yuta said with a smirk and Doyoung wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face. And so he did, guiding his dick with his hand and pushing inside Yuta, watching the smirk fall as Yuta gasped, clutching onto to Doyoung hard enough that it would definitely bruise and Doyoung was definitely okay with that.  
  
Doyoung didn’t have much time to enjoy his takeback of control because his mind turned to static as Yuta surrounded him, still tight, throwing every thought of his out his mind instantly. He bottomed out and focused on Yuta again, who was already looking at him. He felt the oddest urge to say hi.  
  
“Hey,” He said and smiled when Yuta laughed breathily, holding onto his hand while his other hand played with Doyoung’s hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
“Hi,” Yuta smiled radiantly and he looked like all of Doyoung’s dreams that he didn’t even know he had coming true. “How are you doing?”  
  
“Much better than I was, thanks for-” Doyoung was cut off when Yuta clenched his walls around him, making him lose control of words. There was a challenge in Yuta’s smile and Doyoung was more than willing to take him up on it.  
  
Doyoung slowly pulled out, grabbing Yuta’s other hand in his and pinning it to the bed as well, Yuta moaning at the gesture Yuta tested his wrists against Doyoung’s constraints but found himself unable to move, considering Doyoung had a significant amount of his weight on it. Yuta also didn’t try too hard, enjoying the feeling of being pinned down, allowing Doyoung to have the illusion of control if he wanted it.  
  
Doyoung pushed back in, and Yuta arched into it, wrists pulling against Doyoung’s hands, head falling backwards.  
  
“Fuck, move faster,” Yuta whined, trying to wiggle his hips to get more friction.  
  
“Mhm,” Doyoung hummed with faux patience. He was losing his goddamn fucking mind, in reality. He forced himself to move slower, picking up speed only when Yuta screamed. Yuta looked like a beautiful mess under him, pink and sweaty, incoherent with want and lust, thrusting against Doyoung’s cock with hopeless abandon.  
  
“You look so fucking pretty, Yuta, I wish you could see yourself,” Doyoung grunted out, picking pace as Yuta whined petulantly, wrapping his legs around Doyoung’s waist and digging his heels into his back. “You’re so gorgeous- you feel so good.”  
  
“You’re talking way too much for someone who’s fucking me,” Yuta complained breathlessly. “It’s a little insulting- oh, _God_.”  
  
“Because I’m in control,” Doyoung lied like a liar. He felt any strenuous grasp he may have had on his control slipping as Yuta gasped under him, looking so fucking hot, Doyoung might come from the sight alone.  
  
“So you think,” Yuta moaned out before raising his hips and meeting Yuta’s thrusts with his own faster ones, clenching around him again and blindsiding him. A harsh moan spilt out of Doyoung.  
  
“God, Doyoung, you feel so good,” Yuta said breathlessly, voice turning raspy and needy as they sped up. “You fill me up so fucking good, please, harder- harder- _**Oh**_.”  
  
Yuta arches up, letting out a loud, long keen as Doyoung hit his prostate. Doyoung found the angle and kept at it at a brutal pace, watching Yuta’s mouth fall open as incoherent begging and whining came out. Drool came out as Doyoung pounded into him, and when Doyoung looked into his eyes, he saw them hazy and unfocused. They focused on Doyoung, though, and Yuta licked his lips slowly. He freed his hands from Doyoung’s grip and his nails found their way to Doyoung’s sensitive neck and Doyoung shuddered as Yuta lightly grazed his nails against the vulnerable, sensitive area, making Doyoung whine as he brushed against his collarbone.  
  
It was overwhelming, the feeling of moving inside of Yuta, of Yuta stimulating his sensitive region, of Yuta’s needy, fucked out voice muttering filthy things.  
  
“You’re fucking me so good, Do- Doyoung, you’ve been so good.” Yuta choked out as Doyoung ruthlessly rammed into him. The friction was becoming too much and Doyoung could feel his orgasm building up quickly, tightening in him. “Come for me, I want to see you- I want to _feel_ you come, _please._ ”  
  
Yuta’s voice was barely in control, fucked out and begging and it was enough to send Doyoung over the edge. It exploded over him and he chased after it, erratically fucking into Yuta, pleasure upon pleasure crashing over Doyoung as he came, hearing Yuta’s hitching breathing and whining as he writhed under him as Doyoung’s thrusting slowed down.  
  
“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Yuta said brokenly, looking up at him as Doyoung came down from his high. Yuta moved his hand away from Doyoung’s neck and wiped at Doyoung’s cheek, where tears had fallen from the intensity of the orgasm. He hands went back to Doyoung’s back, holding onto him for all he could as Doyoung fucked into him harder and faster, hand reaching down to stroke Yuta’s cock that was between them.  
  
Yuta let out a mewl at the touch, choking up as Doyoung fucked into him and jerked him off until he came with a cry, spilling white liquid onto their chests, clenching around Doyoung, frantically clawing at his back.  
  
“Doyoung,” Yuta choked out and Doyoung leaned down to kiss him, fucking and stroking him through his orgasm, until he became pilant under him and the overstimulation became too much for Doyoung.  
  
He pulled out of Yuta, who honest to God whined at the loss. Doyoung took off the condom, tied it up and trashed it. He looked down at Yuta, who stared up with a satisfied, fucked out smile, softer than a smirk. Doyoung felt like maybe he lost this battle in dominance, but that was okay. Whatever he had to do, this view, this beautiful, glorious man under him was worth it.  
  
He fell down beside Yuta, still breathing heavily. He looked at the man beside him, who looked blissfully fucked out sprawled across the bed with a soft smile and he felt fondness blossom in his chest.  
  
“How was that?” Doyoung asked and Yuta smiled brighter.  
  
“Amazing. Do you always fuck like this when you’re trying to feel less empty?”  
  
Doyoung had forgotten about his existential crisis earlier and how he came to meet Yuta. He thought about it or tried to, but his brain refused to think too deeply at the moment, still tired out and content from the sex.  
  
“I don’t know,” Doyoung said honestly.  
  
“Fair enough,” Yuta responded, leaning a hand forward and petting Doyoung on the head. It was odd but nice. “Guess I’ll have to fuck you when you’re not having a quarter-life crisis.”  
  
Doyoung thought about that, and he quite liked the sound of that. He didn’t want this to be a one-off thing and he hoped to God Yuta didn’t either.  
  
“Yeah, you have to,” Doyoung found himself saying. Yuta turned to look at him with bright eyes and his infectious smile and Doyoung smiled back softly. He then got up, pulling out wet wipes from a drawer and handing them to Yuta. “Do you want to shower?”  
  
“Do I have to? Will you kick me out if I don’t?” Yuta whined, taking the wipes and wiping himself. Doyoung laughed and took another and helped him, finishing it off and throwing it in the trash before climbing back next to Yuta.  
  
“You don’t have to,” Doyoung said softly. “You don’t have to leave either. I’d like it if you stayed.”  
  
“Good, because you broke me. I mean, I broke you first but you. You definitely broke me.” Yuta sighed. Doyoung grinned, turning the smile into a laugh when Yuta turned towards him, throwing an arm over Doyoung and burrowing himself into him.  
  
It felt easy, wrapping an arm around Yuta, pulling him closer and feeling his breath against his neck. He covered them with the comforter, feeling filled with warmth and affection. All his other problems were a problem for morning Doyoung.  
  
This Doyoung was going to wrap himself in Yuta and fall into oblivion.  
  
-  
  
Doyoung woke up with a start, instantly sitting up. He frantically felt for his phone, not finding it around him. Beside him, Yuta groaned, stretching and Doyoung took a moment to stare at him until the alarm in his head pushed him to get out of bed.  
  
“Where’re you going?” Yuta called out sleepily as Doyoung made his way out of the room. He reached the door, where his wallet and book bag were thrown haphazardly on the group and barely a second passed after Doyoung spotted it that his first alarm of the day went off, siren noises filling the room.  
  
“Just looking for my phone,” Doyoung called back, digging his phone out and closing the alarm. “That’s just my alarm.”  
  
“Why do you have an alarm for- whatever ungodly hour this is?” Yuta asked when Doyoung entered the room again. Yuta still lying in bed, barely sitting up, only visible due to the light from the hallway. Doyoung quickly closed the light and the door and crawled back onto the bed. It was still dark outside and Doyoung had invested in dark, heavy curtains. He laid his phone on the bedside before turning to Yuta.  
  
“I need like 6 alarms to get me out of bed in the morning,” He explained.  
  
“God, do you hate your job that much?” Yuta asked and Doyoung nodded. He did hate his job, and he hated waking up and going to it, only to do things he was good at but overqualified for, tiring out from doing things he didn’t even enjoy. “Why don’t you quit?”  
  
Doyoung laid back on the bed with a huff, throwing an arm over Yuta’s shoulders. Yuta took that as an invitation to move closer again, pressing his warm body against Doyoung’s as he cuddled him. Now that the panic was subsiding, and he was warm again and being held, Doyoung felt the sleepiness and lack of motivation to get out of bed return. Moreso since Yuta was now in bed with him.  
  
“I can’t just quit,” Doyoung replied.  
  
“Fair enough,” Yuta nodded, his hair brushing against Doyoung’s neck. “But have you tried looking for other things?”  
  
“I don’t know what else I would do. It’s all so hard and complicated now that I’ve settled into a career path,” Doyoung whined petulantly. A part of him felt kind of bad, this was the second time in the span of barely a day that he was complaining to Yuta again but he didn’t stop simply because Yuta didn’t stop him, or seemed to mind. “The only thing I’d enjoyed doing was singing. I thought of doing it on the side, like a YouTube channel or like- SoundCloud or something, I don’t know, but- It’s so much. I don’t have time or energy. The mainstream industry is so complicated and I don’t know it! I’m too old to be a K-pop idol!”  
  
Yuta huffed a laugh at that.  
  
“You’re still pretty enough,” Yuta teased and Doyoung lightly swatted him. “It’s okay, you’ll figure it out. Don’t you have work?”  
  
“Yeah, I’ll get up when my final alarm rings,” Doyoung said closing his eyes.  
  
“And when is that?”  
  
“In an hour and a half. 5 more alarms in between,” Doyoung muttered. Now that his eyes were closed, he found himself slipping back into sleep.  
  
“Oh, God, please no. Turn off your alarms, I’ll wake you. I’m going to wake up in an hour anyway,” Yuta said, poking Doyoung until he obliged and turned off his alarms, keeping the last as a safety measure.  
  
“Why’re you gonna wake up in an hour?” Doyoung asked once he settled back in.  
  
“I just always wake up at that time, biological clock and all. I go for morning runs,” Yuta said.  
  
“Urgh,” Doyoung groaned at the prospect of mornings and running. “You’re one of _those_ people.”  
  
“Go to sleep, you sleep deprived rabbit,” Yuta said with a laugh, pulling Doyoung closer. Doyoung closed his eyes and after a moment, felt fingers running through his hair again. It made something swell in Doyoung’s chest, and for an odd moment, Doyoung felt like crying. He came to himself quickly and simply hummed, letting Yuta know he could continue. Soon enough, he drifted back into a warm slumber.  
  
Rather than intermittently being awoken by his shrieking alarm until he _had_ to get up angrily, Doyoung slept peacefully for an hour before he felt jostling and a soft voice telling him to wake up. He mumbled and buried his face further into his pillow, feeling vibrations of laugher rubble through the warmth that was pressed against his back. He dozed off for an unidentifiable amount of time before he was nudged again, this time more sharply.  
  
“Go away,” He groaned.  
  
“You really aren’t a morning person, are you?” An amused voice asked.  
  
“Fuck off,” Doyoung slurred out, chasing sleep once again.  
  
“You have to get up for work soon,” Yuta whispered against his ear. He then pressed a kiss on Doyoung’s jaw and Doyoung sighed. Yuta continued peppering kisses on the exposed skin he could find, arousing a slowly awakening Doyoung. A light grazing of teeth on the joint of Doyoung’s neck and shoulder elicited a moan out of Doyoung.  
  
“Your neck is really sensitive, huh,” Yuta muttered then snorted. “You _really_ let me go to town on it.”  
  
Doyoung’s frown melted away when Yuta’s fingers travelled across Doyoung’s neck, pressing down on the bites Yuta had left on Doyoung last night. He turned, letting Yuta have more access to him, eyes still closed, revelling in the pressure.  
  
“How’re you going to hide all these marks from your coworkers?” Yuta asked, mouthing at the underside of Doyoung’s jaw.  
  
“Concealer. Turtlenecks,” Doyoung replied, voice clearer and devoid of sleep as Yuta’s hands trailed down his abdomen, fingers dancing around his skin.  
  
“That’s a pity,” Yuta said mournfully, moving forward until they were face to face. Yuta pressed a soft kiss against Doyoung’s lips before continuing. “I’d have liked it if you wouldn’t hide it. Show them to the world.”  
  
The words choked out a gasp out of Doyoung, blood rushing at the prospect. Yuta’s eyes widened at the reaction.  
  
“You’d like that too, wouldn’t you?” Yuta asked curiously. When Doyoung nodded, he smirked and kissed Doyoung again, deeper this time. When Yuta pulled away, Doyoung was a lot more breathless. “Don’t put on concealer.”  
  
“Don’t tell me what to do,” Doyoung bit back, pulling Yuta into another kiss, wrapping his arms around Yuta’s neck as Yuta repositioned them and climbed on top of Doyoung, hands resting against Doyoung’s waist. The ensuing make-out session woke Doyoung up spectacularly, and he felt morose than he couldn’t start every morning like this. Maybe if someone woke up him with kisses and wandering hands, he’d hate mornings a little less. It would have been nice to stay like that, their bodies intertwined, their kisses lazy and messy, punctured with soft laughter and bickering.  
  
However, he did have to go to work soon and he absolutely did not want to go with blue balls, so he bit at Yuta’s lip as his hand wandered down to their dicks that were rubbing against each other. Yuta’s gasp reverberated against Doyoung’s mouth as he took them in hand, using the leaking precum to make the slide easier as he tried to stroke them both together. Yuta pulled away from his lips with a groan and Doyoung’s eyes opened to the sight of Yuta hanging over him, eyes closed and spit slicked mouth open. Doyoung swallowed, taking it in, absorbing how Yuta looked when Doyoung fastened his pace, when Yuta whined lowly, how his muscles strained from keeping himself up.  
  
When Yuta’s hand joined his, Doyoung’s eyes fell closed with a choked out groan, his head falling back as he arched into the touch. Yuta slowed their pace, going painfully slow, wracking a deep moan out of Doyoung when he swiped a finger over his slit.  
  
“Yuta,” Doyoung gritted out. “I’m going to be late for work.”  
  
“Mhm, no, you won’t,” Yuta said, leaning down to kiss Doyoung’s protest away, but picked up his pace regardless. It wasn’t long before Doyoung was coming with Yuta’s name on his lips, Yuta himself not far behind as Doyoung brushed a rough finger over Yuta’s nipple piercing.  
  
“Now we really have to shower,” Doyoung said, looking at the mess between them with mild disgust.  
  
“Mhm,” Yuta hummed contently before physically jumping in alarm, a shriek joining the siren noises that were coming out of Doyoung’s phone. Yuta clutched his heart as Doyoung started laughing hysterically. “Stop laughing and turn off the fucking alarm!”  
  
Doyoung did turn off the alarm with shaking fingers but didn’t stop laughing. Yuta grabbed the phone out of his hand once he’d switched off the piercing noise.  
  
“What’re you doing?” Doyoung asked, laughter still colouring his voice.  
  
“Putting my number in, you idiot,” Yuta muttered, grumpy. “Gonna take your dumb ass out on a date if you want.”  
  
“Even after the siren?” Doyoung teased as butterflies erupted in his stomach and he felt light and fluttery.  
  
“Yes. Even after the fucking siren,” Yuta pouted. “You’re pretty cute when you laugh, so I’ll forgive you just this once.”  
  
“Thank you,” Doyoung said mock seriously before leaning in to kiss the pout away.  
  
Doyoung let Yuta shower first because he had manners, thank you very much. He wiped himself off in the meantime and put on rumpled clothes and went to make some breakfast. He was starving and undoubtedly, so was Yuta, so Doyoung took out whatever breakfast material he had as well as heating up some rice and meat and banchan that Kun had come loaded with a few days earlier. Doyoung didn’t even notice Yuta walking into the room, instead admiring his spread.  
  
“Hey,” Yuta asked. “Where’s my shirt?”  
  
Doyoung looked up at a mostly clothed Yuta.  
  
“Uh. Doorway, I think?” Doyoung said bashfully, remembering ripping it off pretty much as soon as they entered the door last night. “Do you want to borrow one of mine?”  
  
“Can I?” Yuta asked, procuring his shirt by the shoe rack. “I don’t exactly want to wear a shirt that’s spent the last night on the floor over shoes.”  
  
“Fair enough,” Doyoung said, making his way to his closet. “What kind of shirt do you want? I have tee shirts, button downs, polo shirts, mandarin collar shirts-”  
  
“Oh, my God, just give me a normal shirt,” Yuta said with a laugh. “Something comfortable.”  
  
Doyoung pulled out a soft, worn down oversized shirt. The material was comfortably worn down and it was simple, which Doyoung thought Yuta would like. He gave him the shirt, feeling ridiculously pleased with how it dwarfed Yuta just a little when he put it on. He then grabbed his own fresh pair of clothes for work, a towel and told Yuta to help himself to breakfast while he showered.  
  
He stopped as the passed the mirror in the washroom and gaped at himself. When Yuta said he went to town, he wasn’t kidding. His neck and the underside of his jaw was scattered with red hickeys, his shoulder had fingernail imprints and scratch marks. Doyoung turned and sure enough, the scratches extended to his back.  
  
Yuta was like a goddamn fucking kitten, and Doyoung was his scratching post, apparently.  
  
Doyoung huffed, but continued on his way, turning on the shower. The warm water washed away any remaining stress in Doyoung’s muscles. He still wasn’t looking forward to his work day, but it didn’t seem nearly as miserable as it had seemed yesterday. The usual frantic pissy ramblings of his brain had dulled down to a hum as Doyoung washed up and got dressed. He walked into the kitchen only to be greeted by a bad attempt at wolf whistling. He raised his eyebrow at Yuta, who smiled back sheepishly.  
  
“Sorry. I don’t know how to whistle,” Yuta admitted.  
  
“Are you going to go for your morning run now?” Doyoung asked, sitting down next to him and helping himself to breakfast.  
  
“Bit late for that now,” Yuta said. “I have to get home, change, then head to work, I have a 9 p.m. appointment.”  
  
“Oops,” Doyoung said without apology. In his mind, he’d saved Yuta from the horrors of morning runs, if only for a day. They continued their meal with menial talk, weaving through topics with ease and snark. Finally, it came time for Yuta to actually leave. Doyoung opened the door for him and stood awkwardly, suddenly unsure of what to do.  
  
If it were a regular one night stand, he’d have no problem saying bye and shutting the door. But Yuta didn’t feel like a regular one night stand if the number on Doyoung’s phone indicated anything. He oddly didn’t want to say goodbye or close the door, which was ridiculous because he still had to finish getting ready and leave for work, as did Yuta. Stalling at the door wouldn’t do much, yet Doyoung stood there, watched Yuta put on his shoes with a sense of disappointment and melancholy. It was almost like Doyoung was already missing Yuta, even though he wasn’t yet gone.  
  
Before he could delve into the feeling and its implications, Yuta stepped out and smiled at Doyoung. With his hands in his pockets and wearing Doyoung’s oversized shirt, Yuta looked absolutely endearing. His hair was still damp and messy, giving him a soft look that devastated Doyoung.  
  
“So,” Yuta started with a smile. “I’ll see you soon?”  
  
“Soon,” Doyoung repeated with a smile, then nodded. “Yeah. Soon.”  
  
“See ya!” Yuta said brightly, waving before waltzing off to the elevator, throwing one last smile and wave at Doyoung before entering the elevator and disappearing from sight. Doyoung finally closed the door with a smile.  
  
Soon.  
  
-  
  
“Oh, my God,” Johnny said in shock.  
  
“ _Oh, my God_ ,” Jaehyun repeated in glee.  
  
Doyoung resolutely tried to ignore them but he knew it was futile. He’d worn a turtleneck to work, but had hesitated to put on concealer, Yuta’s words echoing before Doyoung had put the product away. Most of his coworkers wouldn’t dare ask him about it and- Doyoung just wanted to, okay? Most of his coworkers, anyway.  
  
Johnny and Jaehyun were part of the exception, as they sat opposite him in their studio when Doyoung showed them their scripts for the following week. Johnny stared at him in curiosity and mild horror, while Jaehyun looked excited.  
  
“You look like you were mauled,” Johnny said delicately.  
  
“You look like you got laid, finally,” Jaehyun said bluntly while a smile that looked too innocent. Doyoung stuck his tongue out at the younger, who returned the favour with a nose scrunch.  
  
“Did you run out of concealer…” Johnny trailed off, still looking concerned. He wasn’t entirely wrong to be, Doyoung never really showed up to work like this, and Johnny had a ridiculously big heart. He would no doubt join the teasing later but he needed to make sure his friend was okay first. Doyoung appreciated it, even though at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to smack them both with the pile of scripts.  
  
“Stop being homophobic, Johnny, let Doyoung be gay in public,” Jaehyun mock protested but dissolved into giggles when Johnny shot him an offended look.  
  
“So, who was it,” Johnny asked. Doyoung shot him a withering look and pointedly nudged the scripts towards him. “Doyoung-ah! You can’t not tell us.”  
  
“Watch me,” Doyoung replied. He didn’t want to say anything because he didn’t know how to say it. Yuta had yet to message him, and despite the ‘See you soon’, Doyoung couldn’t be sure he would. He didn’t want to say Yuta was a one night stand, not yet, not when he wanted it to be more and a full day hadn’t even fully passed.  
  
“Doyoung hyung,” Jaehyun pouted, and Doyoung’s resolve wavered. Jaehyun didn’t have many flaws but one of them was that he knew exactly how adorable he was and constantly used it to his advantage in dumb, harmless ways to get what he wanted.  
  
“Keep going, Jaehyun, his resolve is breaking,” Johnny whispered and Doyoung glared at him.  
  
“Both of you leave Doyoung alone,” A voice was overhead from the speakers. They looked up to see Kun on the other side of the glass. Doyoung thanked his lucky stars that Kun was there, that Kun was his friend, that Kun was an angel who- “You know Doyoung can’t reveal the name of his vampire lover.”  
  
Kun was the devil. Pure evil, Doyoung didn’t know why he was cursed with his presence.  
  
“If you people are quite done,” Doyoung said loudly.  
  
“We’re not,” Kun interrupted but Doyoung, being the pure and holy man he was, ignored Satan.  
  
“I have work to do,” Doyoung continued before getting up and stalking out of the room. He checked his phone as he sat down on his desk. Still no messages from Yuta. Several from Jaehyun and Ten, but none from Yuta.  
  
Doyoung pointedly did not check his phone for the remainder of the day, busying himself with his bullshit job that wasn’t quite so bullshit on that day if he was being honest. Kun even came by with an apology cupcake later in the day and patted Doyoung’s head fondly. He resolutely didn’t think about Yuta or his existential crisis the rest of the day.  
  
When Doyoung’s personal phone rings on his way home, he stares at the contact name on the screen in bewilderment. Was he supposed to pick up?  
  
“Hello?” He asked, confused.  
  
“Hey!” Yuta said brightly on the other end.  
  
“Why’re you _calling_ me?” Doyoung asked. A pause.  
  
“Am I not supposed to?” Yuta asked, sounding a little hurt. Doyoung immediately rushed to fix it.  
  
“No! You can call me! I’m just- no one really calls each other anymore. I was just surprised,” Doyoung said.  
  
“Oh,” Yuta said, then paused. With some palpable hesitance, he continued. “I guess I wanted to hear your voice.”  
  
Doyoung’s stomach did somersaults worthy of an Olympic gold medal. His words caught on his throat but he managed to get them out.  
  
“I wanted to hear your voice too,”  
  
It was an oddly vulnerable moment, standing in the middle of the city, listening to breathing on the other end of the line, heart hammering in his chest. It had been a while since Doyoung had gotten an honest to God crush on someone, and the feelings felt foreign and nauseating. Yuta cleared this throat after a moment.  
  
“How was your day?” He asked, voice normal again. Doyoung started walking again.  
  
“It was- Do you really want to hear me complain for the second night in a row?” Doyoung asked with a laugh, stopping himself from going on a tirade.  
  
“Yes,” Yuta answered honestly. Doyoung bit his lip, unsure of how to respond.  
  
“It was alright. The usual. Got nagged on by my friends because of your biting. They think you’re a vampire,” Doyoung replied.  
  
“Oh, a vampire,” Yuta’s laugh sparkled down the line. “And what if I am?”  
  
“That’s kinda hot,” Doyoung admitted and smiled when Yuta started laughing on the other end. “How was your day?”  
  
“Long,” Yuta sighed. “Busy. I just got home.”  
  
“Hm, you should rest,” Doyoung said, watching the bus come to a stop in front of him and getting on.  
  
“I will. Are you home?” Yuta asked.  
  
“On my way,” Doyoung said, settling in. “Should be home in 15 minutes.”  
  
“Sad,” Yuta whined. “Phone sex would have been nice.”  
  
Doyoung turned red, a laugh startling out of him.  
  
“So you want me for sex, is that it?” Doyoung whispered, hoping no one else heard him. He looked around and it seemed that no one had, everyone in their own world.  
  
“Well, no,” Yuta said. “I want to like hold your hand and shit too. The sex is a bonus because it’s fucking amazing. But, also, speaking of holding hands, when’re you free for our date?”  
  
Doyoung processed that with a smile, a blush rushing to his cheeks. He decided to respond to the end of the sentence.  
  
“When’re _you_ free?” Doyoung asked in return. He could adjust his schedule to fit Yuta’s, and no, he wasn’t going to think about how desperate that sounded.  
  
“How about Friday night?” Yuta asked. Doyoung momentarily felt crestfallen until he realized it was the middle of the week and Friday night was technically day after tomorrow.  
  
“Friday night sounds good,” Doyoung confirmed. “Where are we going?”  
  
“Leave that to me,” Yuta assured Doyoung. “It’ll probably be something lame and predictable, though, but I’ll figure it out.”  
  
“I’m fine with lame and predictable,” Yuta could take Doyoung for a walk and Doyoung would still want to go. It was, frankly, embarrassing and mildly horrifying to Doyoung, but it was true.  
  
They talked the whole ride home, as well as the walk from the bus station to his apartment. It was strange in its familiarity and ease, because Yuta was someone whom Doyoung had met less than 24 hours ago and yet, he had spilt so much to him. It was hard to feel like it was wrong when Yuta listened so effortlessly, not hesitating to interrupt Doyoung when he wanted to but also letting Doyoung ramble.  
  
Doyoung found that he liked the way Yuta thought. His advice was always down to earth and realistic, optimistic but not overly so that it became obnoxious. He understood Doyoung’s situation, he sympathized, but he always had optimistic words that showed he didn’t think it as dire as Doyoung did. In turn, Yuta talked about his own day and the shit he had to deal with, from annoying clients to even more headache-inducing management. It wasn’t that Yuta was entirely without judgement, he’d make his fair share of bitchy and petty comments, getting hilariously grumpy at the smallest things, but as a whole, he was kind-hearted, and understanding, in a way that endeared Doyoung to an amazing extent.  
  
“I’m home,” Doyoung said, finally sliding the key and entering his home. He immediately made his way to his bedroom, throwing off his shoes and dropping his bag on the table before falling face first onto his bed, earphones still in and the call still connected.  
  
“Did you have dinner?” Yuta asked.  
  
“Yeth,” Came Doyoung’s muffled voice.  
  
“Are you going to sleep?”  
  
“Yeth,” Doyoung repeated.  
  
“So no phone sex?”  
  
“Ye- _no,_ ” Doyoung said and Yuta laughed.  
  
“Alright, I suppose I can suffer for another two days until our date,” Yuta said mournfully.  
  
“Hey, mister, who told you I put out on the first date?” Doyoung protested for the sake of it, not really wanting to hang up.  
  
“Shut up, I’ve been thinking about you all day, don’t make me think about a future where I can’t fuck you,” Yuta complained. Doyoung turned on his back.  
  
“All day?” He asked.  
  
“All day,” Yuta replied, his voice going lower, reminding Doyoung of the previous night. Doyoung swallowed.  
  
“That’s great, okay, goodnight,” Doyoung said in a rush, going to hang up after he heard Yuta’s laugh and sing-songy ‘ _Goodnight~_ ’.  
  
He took a deep breath and steadied himself, trying to ignore the way the bed was rubbing against the scratches on his back, viscerally reminding him of the moment he got them, which lead to him thinking about fucking Yuta, which led to him staring at his phone breathlessly. He shook himself, got up and took off his work clothes and put on a pair of pyjama pants. He went to the washroom to wash his face, and brush his teeth.  
  
He passed his full-length mirror on the way back and stopped in his tracks when he saw himself. The markings always elicited a response from him. The bruises were just barely turning purple and Doyoung knew he’d have to cover them up tomorrow because he could explain away red rashes but not actual bruises. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t show them off, it would be unprofessional and as much as he disliked his job, he liked being employed.  
  
When he pressed one of the bruises, he gasped as a shudder one down his spine. He remembered Yuta’s mouth on his skin, Yuta’s nailed against his back as Doyoung fucked into him- oh, fuck it.  
  
He reached for his phone and called back the number, lying on his bed and kicking off his pants, putting his earphones back in.  
  
Yuta picked up almost immediately.  
  
“Doyoung,” He said breathlessly and Doyoung knew, he knew Yuta was in a similar state.  
  
“You went ahead without me?” Doyoung pouted, but reached down and stroked himself to the sound of Yuta’s harsh breathing.  
  
“You said you were going to sleep,” Yuta pointed out.  
  
“I changed my mind,” Doyoung said. “I saw all the marks you put on me, then I starting thinking about fucking you.”  
  
“Oh, God,” Yuta groaned, the sound going straight to Doyoung’s dick. “Good. _**Suffer.**_ I spent the whole day thinking about you fucking me, about you inside me, driving me insane-” Yuta cut himself off with a low whine. Doyoung heard rustling and another deep moan.  
  
“Baby, what’re you doing?” Doyoung asked desperately. He closed his eyes, wanting only to hear Yuta and imagine him around his cock.  
  
“I- I’m fingering myself,” Yuta said between harsh breathing. “I was thinking about you fucking me last night but it’s not enough- I want _you_ , fuck, Doyoung.”  
  
“Imagine it’s me,” Doyoung groaned. “How many fingers?”  
  
“Two,” Yuta choked out.  
  
“Add another,” Doyoung instructed. Going by the shuddering gasp, Yuta had obeyed. “How does it feel?”  
  
“So good- I want more,” Yuta _begged_ , honest to God begged and Doyoung had to stop himself from coming to the sound of his whines. “Please fuck me harder, don’t tease me.”  
  
“Faster,” Doyoung said. “Touch your cock too. What if I was fucking you instead? God, you’d feel so good.”  
  
“O-Oh.” Yuta keened, letting out a garbled, broken sentence of cursing and moaning. His breathing picked up, punctuated with low whines. “God, you fuck me so good.”  
  
“You’re so pretty like this, Yuta,” Doyoung said roughly, quickening his pace, matching Yuta’s laboured breathing, Yuta’s moans bringing him to the edge so close. “Come for me, Yuta. I want to hear it. You’re so pretty like this, desperate for my cock. Imagine how it’d feel inside you, instead of your fingers, you’re fucking yourself on my cock.”  
  
“ _Doyoung_ ,” Yuta whimpered. “A-Are you thinking about me?”  
  
“Yeah,” Doyoung replied, helplessly moaning, hearing Yuta’s breathing hitch at the noise. “I’m fucking you so hard, come for me, baby, I want to hear you coming apart from my cock.”  
  
A crescendo of whimpering and mewling filled Doyoung’s ears, alongside cursing and broken begging, words about how good Yuta felt getting fucked, and to please, please make him come and it wasn’t long before he heard a strained, drawn-out whine followed by a broken sob as Yuta vocalized Doyoung’s name irrevocably. It didn’t take much more than that, and the thought of fucking into Yuta instead of his own hand and Doyoung was coming too, his orgasm flooding over him like a tsunami, leaving Doyoung gasping for breath and holding on to the sheets for dear life. He rode out his high fucking into his hand, hearing Yuta breath heavily on the other end.  
  
It took a few moments after both of them had come for them to come back to themselves.  
  
“I think you’re ruining other people for me,” Yuta said seriously, still not breathing evenly.  
  
“What can I say, I’m one of a kind,” Doyoung responded while reaching with a tired arm for the wipes in his drawer. His sheets were disgusting, and he’d need to throw this one in the wash as well.  
  
“That you are,” Yuta conceded. “You good?”  
  
“Mhm,” Doyoung said, tiredness already seeping in and making his eyelids heavy. The rabbiting of his heart had slowed down and he sagged against his bed, curling up on his side.  
  
“Goodnight,” Yuta said softly and Doyoung almost wanted to ask him to stay, at least until he fell asleep, wanted to tell him that he wished he was there in person. Instead, he bid him a good night as well and let the line cut and fell asleep soon after.  
  
-  
  
As he’d thought, the bruises started turning purple in the morning. He glared at his reflection, then took a picture and sent it to the culprit.  
  
  
  
_**yuta:** _  
  
fuck thats hot  
  
_**You:** _  
  
god, you useless slut  
  
_**yuta:** _  
  
yes, talk dirty 2 me  
  
  
  
The texting continued throughout the day, whenever they could. It made the day more bearable, giving Doyoung a moment to breathe and detach and do something that wasn’t directly related to work.  
  
“What’re you smiling at your phone at?” Kun teased him at dinner. They were at a restaurant, along with Johnny and Jaehyun, as well as Jeno, the intern Doyoung had taken an immense parental liking to and taken under his wing, whether Jeno liked it or not. Jeno, for the most part, seemed to like it, as it entailed being fed and doted on and having an older brother figure at work who would annihilate anyone who hurt Jeno. Doyoung quickly put his phone away and looked at the four expectant stares looking back at him. He wanted to say it was nothing, but calling Yuta nothing felt morally wrong somehow.  
  
“Is it your vampire?” Jaehyun teased, the dimples that showed when he smiled making Doyoung want to strangle him just a little less. Everything about Jaehyun, from his doughy, dimpled face and his pretty eyes, to his soft voice and calm demeanour, was carefully crafted by years of natural selection to ward off predators. It was amazing how much Doyoung wanted to murder him but couldn’t because one look at the man turned off all of Doyoung’s homicidal instincts.  
  
“He’s not a vampire,” Doyoung said indignantly, then paused. “Or maybe he is. He’s a morning person.”  
  
Kun and Johnny groaned with an appropriate amount of disgust but Jeno simply looked confused.  
  
“I’m a morning person,” He pointed out with a pout and Doyoung petted him.  
  
“You’re special,” Doyoung said and Jeno accepted that, going back to his food.  
  
“So who is he?” Johnny asked, placing food from his plate onto Kun’s in a natural motion, as though he did it without thinking. Knowing Johnny, he probably did and didn’t even notice the blush colouring Kun’s cheeks. Kun shot Doyoung an unbelieving look and Doyoung shot back a sympathetic one. He was sure, one day, Johnny would realize he was practically dating Kun. Today was not that day, apparently, as Johnny looked up when no one responded to him in confusion. “Or do you not want to say?”  
  
“It’s a guy I met at the club,” Doyoung responded then gasped, his eyes widening as they shot to his baby, Jeno. “Book club!”  
  
“Hyung, I’m 22,” Jeno said, unimpressed. “I know what a club is. I also know you hate book clubs because everyone reads too slow and their book choices suck.”  
  
“You’re a baby,” Doyoung pointed out.  
  
“I’m an adult, and I know you had hooked up with someone at a club who left you an unusual amount of hickeys and who makes you smile,” Jeno responded, rolling his eyes before going back to slurping his noodles. “Just make sure he’s not an actual vampire.”  
  
“If he is, can you ask him if he can eat garlic?” Jaehyun asked. “It’s sad if he can’t. Imagine not being able to eat cheesy garlic bread. What a tragic existence.”  
  
“If he is, how would he be a morning person? Or maybe what we know of vampire lore is misleading. Maybe he’s a Daylighter,” Kun mused.  
  
“If he is,” Jeno said thoughtfully. “Renjun would know how to get rid of him if he ever starts causing trouble.”  
  
“We are not murdering Doyoung’s vampire boyfriend,” Johnny insisted. Then paused and thought about it. “Yet.”  
  
“He’s not my boyfriend,” Doyoung squeaked. Yet, he thought. He would quite like it if it did lead to that eventually, though. His friends gave him shrugs in response and Jaehyun wiggled his eyebrows at him before the topic changed to Jaehyun’s embarrassing crush on a model he’d met at a gathering. Coincidentally, Kun knew Winwin, or as he called him by his real name, Sicheng, and had offered to introduce them but Jaehyun had turned red and flustered and refused, instead choosing to pine from afar and stare longingly at his Instagram account, accidentally following and unfollowing multiple times in the process. It was hilarious to watch unfold, especially when Kun’s phone rang and Sicheng’s face came on the screen, causing Jaehyun to choke on his food.  
  
It was all well and good to laugh at Jaehyun’s hilarious crush, but Doyoung was glad no one could see the blush on his own cheeks or the way his heart stuttered when Yuta called him on Facetime later that night when Doyoung was home, lounging on his sofa, watching a drama.  
  
“So my friends still think you’re a vampire,” Doyoung said after their initial conversation lulled. He swiped a finger across the mousepad of his laptop to stop the screen from going to sleep. Yuta laughed and Doyoung had the urge to screenshot it, which he did, forgetting that Yuta could hear the shutter noise.  
  
“Did you just screenshot me?” Yuta asked, amused and Doyoung fought off a blush.  
  
“So what if I did?” Doyoung said defensively. “You’re cute.”  
  
He liked the way Yuta got slightly flustered at the compliment every time Doyoung said it, as though he wasn’t used to it.  
  
“I’m not cute!” Yuta pouted. Another screenshot. “Stop! I’m attractive and hot!”  
  
“You are,” Doyoung agreed. “But you’re also cute.”  
  
“You’re cute,” Yuta shot back.  
  
“I know,” Doyoung grinned.  
  
They continued talking even as Yuta ate a late snack and Doyoung played his drama, giving Yuta a running commentary on it. It wasn’t until a notification appeared on Doyoung’s laptop and the clock became visible again that Doyoung realized how late it had gotten and how sleepy Yuta’s voice was sounding. A look at the screen showed Yuta had migrated to his bed and was curled up in a blanket, looking into the screen with half closed eyes.  
  
“Get some sleep, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Doyoung said softly. Yuta’s eyes fluttered fully open.  
  
“You should sleep too,” Yuta said groggily.  
  
“I will, after this episode,” Doyoung replied with a smile.  
  
“Hm,” Yuta said, letting his eyes fall shut again. He continued, somewhat vulnerable. “You can continue talking, you know. You can cut the call when you finish. I- I don’t mind.”  
  
The words tugged at Doyoung’s heartstrings, echoing his thoughts last night when he didn’t want to hang up but he didn’t have the courage to say so. Yuta, it seemed, was braver than him. Doyoung’s heart ached at the notion that his feelings were returned, that this could actually turn into something. It was terrifying but exhilarating, how quickly he was falling for Yuta, the fall cushioned by the fact that Yuta seemed to like him back.  
  
“Okay,” Doyoung whispered and Yuta smiled, splintering Doyoung’s heart with its innocence and sweetness. He loved that he was allowed to see Yuta like this. He continued his commentary but stopped once Yuta dozed off, opting to look at him instead, in his peaceful slumber until his own eyes started feeling heavy.  
  
He got up, carefully not cutting the call and got ready for bed. When he lay down, he placed the phone facing him on his bedside. It wasn’t long before Doyoung fell asleep to the sight of Yuta.  
  
When he woke up from his fourth alarm, he groggily reached for his phone, finding the call had been hung up, although not long ago. Yuta had, however, left a message and Doyoung opened it to find a selca of him outside with the sun shining on him, holding up a peace sign with the caption ‘not a vampire!’. Doyoung smiled to himself, and fell asleep again, cradling his phone.  
  
By the time his sixth alarm went off, Doyoung only got himself out of bed because he was going to be meeting Yuta later that day. It was a long, slow day at work, dealing with a ton of paperwork that had Doyoung’s back aching from his hours of sitting in a stationary position. Even with the large amount of work, when Yuta texted him telling him to meet him at a cafe they knew around 7 p.m., Doyoung ditched any thoughts of working overtime to finish the work and left as soon as the clock hit 5 p.m.  
  
An hour later found him staring at his closet in anguish. It wasn’t that Doyoung didn’t have anything to wear, Doyoung had a curated wardrobe and he loved every item in it. He just didn’t know what to wear.  
  
“How does this look?” He asked Jaehyun through Facetime, showing him his outfit.  
  
“Great!” Jaehyun said encouragingly. His expression was off, though, and Doyoung sighed.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Well, you kinda look like a preppy rich boy, which is great and all but you’re going to a cafe,” Jaehyun said.  
  
“Then what should I wear?” Doyoung asked.  
  
“Wear those dark jeans you have, and that black shirt that has a zipper down the front,” Jaehyun responded.  
  
“Good outfit but aren’t you forgetting these?” Doyoung said, pulling down his turtleneck to show the array of hickeys, which Jaehyun rolled his eyes at. The audacity of the doughboy.  
  
“Why’re you hiding them from the person who gave them to you?”  
  
“I’m hiding them from _the rest of the world_ ,” Doyoung protested.  
  
“Why?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung paused. “Fuck what they think and wear whatever you’re comfortable in. You’re going to be wearing a coat and scarf anyway so it’s not like you’re walking down the street like that, which honestly would be fine too.”  
  
“Okay, wait,” Doyoung said, throwing the phone face down on the bed, ignoring Jaehyun’s pouted protests as being virtually discarded like that. He put on the outfit Jaehyun had recommended and zipped up the zip all the way up, his turned up collar coming up to his ear. Jaehyun laughed when Doyoung showed himself.  
  
“Well, that works too, I guess,” Jaehyun said. Doyoung thanked him and hung up, before staring at himself in the mirror. He pulled the zipper down and fixed his collar, and gave himself one last once-over before putting on his coat and scarf and making his way to the cafe.  
  
He didn’t have to call Yuta to ask where he was because he saw him sitting on an outdoor table outside the cafe. Doyoung paused, taking in Yuta in his natural habitat for a moment. He sat cross-legged on his phone, the wind was playing with his hair. The image took Doyoung’s breath away just a little. He quickly made his way to the man waiting for him and his heart soared when Yuta spotted him and brightened up with a smile.  
  
“Hey,” Doyoung said, sitting down opposite him.  
  
“Hi,” Yuta replied with a grin.  
  
“Have you been waiting long?” Doyoung asked, looking at the lack of drink in Yuta’s hand.  
  
“No, I just got here! Figured I’d wait for you before ordering. I don’t know your order,” Yuta said.  
  
They made their way into the cafe and Yuta learned Doyoung’s order, as well as other things, since Doyoung was incapable of shutting up. It was alright, though, because Yuta never made Doyoung feel like he talked too much, even assuring him as they sat down that he brought them to a cafe so they could talk and get to know each other more.  
  
“Oh, by the way,” Yuta said an hour or so later. “About your little dilemma.”  
  
“Which one, Yuta, I have a lot of dilemmas,” Doyoung said. “You’re gonna have to be a little more specific.”  
  
“The one where you wanted to sing?” Yuta said and Doyoung frowned at him. That dream of his still stung and he tried not to think about it too much.  
  
“What about it?” Doyoung asked cautiously.  
  
“I was talking to one of my clients, Taeil, about it. He’s a friend too and-” Yuta started but Doyoung slammed his hand on the table, stopping him.  
  
“Who?” Doyoung said shakily. It couldn’t be-  
  
“Moon Taeil? I’m sure you’ve heard of him, the fucker haunts me all the time because they won’t stop playing him on the radio and in the stores and KakaoTaxi drivers love his songs so mu-”  
  
“Moon Taeil?” Doyoung screeched and then lowered his voice when he got odd stares. “Did you just call Moon Taeil a fucker?”  
  
“I take it you’ve heard of him,” Yuta said, amused.  
  
“ _Heard_ of him? Have I heard of Moon Taeil?” Doyoung scoffed, offended on Taeil’s behalf on how Yuta was treating him. “He’s Moon Taeil.”  
  
“Yeah, he’s a grumpy old man who keeps cramping his muscles because he does stupid workout stunts to flirt with people, but by all means, continue your fanboying,” Yuta responded.  
  
“He’s only a year old than you, and he’s a vocal legend and we should be thankful we’re living in the same time as him,” Doyoung pointed out and then his brain backtracked to Yuta’s earlier words and he froze. “ _ **What do you mean you talked to Moon Taeil about me?**_ ”  
  
“Okay, first of all, stop calling him Moon Taeil, it’s unnerving,” Yuta said. “Secondly, you wanted to know what the industry was like so I talked to him about it.”  
  
“I mean, singers come on the show all the time,” Doyoung said. “I just- I don’t really know what to say or how to say it. Or what I want.”  
  
“Well,” Yuta said. “Taeil said he’s willing to help you out if he thinks you have talent. He wants to set up a meeting at his studio.”  
  
“What do you mean, help me out?” Doyoung asked, panicked. It was all very sudden, and scary.  
  
“I don’t really know,” Yuta shrugged. “He got a faraway look and turned into a wise old Yoda and said some shit about mentoring before leaving. He’s a weird little man.”  
  
“Yuta, I-” Doyoung hesitated, playing with the oversized hem of his sleeves. “I don’t know if I should.”  
  
“Why not?” Yuta asked simply. Doyoung bit his lip. He didn’t know why he was hesitating to voice his insecurities now when he’d ranted to Yuta the first time they met, but that was when Doyoung had a little liquid bravery in him, making his tongue loose. Now, with the cold breeze occasionally turning biting, he didn’t know what to say. Yuta seemed to notice and he moved forward and covered Doyoung’s hands with his, rubbing his cold fingers with his warm ones.  
  
“I don’t want to embarrass myself,” Doyoung admitted. “I don’t know if I’m good enough.”  
  
“You were good enough to get into the Bachelors of Music course in university,” Yuta pointed out.  
  
“That was before, Yuta,” Doyoung muttered. “It’s been so long since I’ve trained. Since I’ve sung properly.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Yuta said calmly, the steadiness of his tone almost making Doyoung believe him. “The talent that you have, and that you trained to cultivate, isn’t just gone. It’s okay if you’re a little rusty. Taeil will hear through that.”  
  
“You don’t even know if I’m a good singer,” Doyoung said with a laugh, trying not to let it show much Yuta’s words touched him.  
  
“I know you’re passionate about it, and you love it,” Yuta said in the same serious voice. “I know you’re good enough to get into a good university. Even if you aren’t great, if you’re willing to learn, you can be. Your vocal cords are just muscles, and you can train them. Don’t worry about it, okay? Just try.”  
  
Doyoung looked at Yuta, who stared back his with sincerity and for a moment, Doyoung didn’t know how to respond. It wasn’t like he’d never been given a pep talk before, most of his friends were surprisingly good at it. It was just the situation, to have someone like Yuta believe in him, to have him hold his hand, and look at him like that. The implications behind it scared Doyoung just as much as the possibility of things working out in singing. It made his heart hammer and his mouth go dry but he persevered and intertwined his fingers with Yutas.  
  
“I’ll try,” He said and Yuta broke into a smile. Their hands remained linked throughout their date and when they got up to leave, Doyoung realized how much he enjoyed it, even in its simplicity.  
  
“Where are we going?” Doyoung asked, staring at their intertwined hands. He didn’t know why such an innocent gesture made him so flustered, especially when they’d done a lot more explicit things together, but he liked the steady weight and grip.  
  
“There’s a fair near by I wanted to check out,” Yuta mused. “Or we could head to my place, its close, and chill.”  
  
“Let’s head to your place,” Doyoung said and smiled brightly when Yuta narrowed his eyes but went along with it. They walked to Yuta’s apartment hand in hand, which wasn’t a long walk because when Yuta said close, he meant _close_.  
  
Yuta’s apartment was uncluttered and clear, with minute details that made it trendy and unique. Yuta had an eye for simple, fashionable things, the kind that never really went out of style and it was evident in the way he’d decorated his home. He marched Doyoung over to the couch and sat him down and then went to the kitchen to get him something to drink. Doyoung stretched on the couch then winced as his shoulder muscles ached.  
  
“You okay?” Yuta asked, seeing his wince when he put down a drink in front of Doyoung at the coffee table.  
  
“Yeah, my shoulder aches because I had a lot of desk work today,” Doyoung said, rolling his shoulder trying to get some relief. “It’s fine.”  
  
He froze when hands stopped his shoulder movements and he looked up to see Yuta behind him.  
  
“Please stop doing that, let me help,” Yuta said, pressing his shoulders down and making to take off Doyoung’s scarf, which Doyoung had forgotten about when he took off his jacket.  
  
“What, no!” Doyoung said, trying to swat Yuta’s hands away with no avail. “What’re you doing?”  
  
“Giving you a neck rub, dumbass, can you stop squirming?” Yuta said.  
  
“No! I can’t make you give me a massage on our first date! Stop it!” Doyoung complained.  
  
“You’re not _making_ me do anything, this will go a lot quicker if you stopped resisting,” Yuta said firmly. Doyoung only resisted for a moment longer until Yuta started rubbing his shoulders with deft, skilled fingers and Doyoung sagged. It was hard to resist the relief and even harder to keep the noises of contentment in.  
  
“You know you don’t have to keep it in, right? I’ve heard you moan while fucking me, it’s really not going to be anything I haven’t heard before,” Yuta said. Doyoung took that as a challenge and threw his head back, letting out a deep moan that paused the ministrations of his muscles. He opened his eyes to see Yuta staring down at him with dark eyes.  
  
“You’re a menace,” Yuta told him and Doyoung smirked.  
  
“Oh, I know,”  
  
He wasn’t surprised when Yuta crashed their lips together, welcoming it. It had only been two days but he felt deprived and leaned up into the kiss, opening his mouth when Yuta’s tongue teased at the seam. Doyoung moaned into the kiss, pulling Yuta closer until Yuta stumbled and Doyoung pulled away, realizing their awkward position.  
  
They didn’t stay parted long though, as Yuta hopped over the couch and slide in next to Doyoung with a grin.  
  
“Show off,” Doyoung muttered before leaning in and kissing him again. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, making out on the couch like horny teenagers, hands wandering but never committing to pushing forward. Doyoung licked into Yuta’s mouth, swallowing his moans and gasp, shuddering when Yuta’s fingers played across his neck and grazed across the bruises. Doyoung leaned into Yuta, pushing until Yuta was lying under him.  
  
His lips then travelled, kissing the corner of Yuta’s mouth, peppering kisses down his jaw and neck, taking his time on his collarbone.  
  
“Missed this,” Doyoung muttered against Yuta’s skin, feeling the gasp that his words elicited. “Missed you.”  
  
Yuta’s fingers found their way to Doyoung’s hair as Doyoung slid further down, pushing up Yuta’s shirt and laying kisses on his torso and abdomen. Yuta’s fingers ran through Doyoung’s hair before reaching down and pulling his shirt over his head. Doyoung focused on the movement of his abs and without much thought, licked them, startling a laugh out of Yuta.  
  
“Why am I always the one taking off my clothes first?” Yuta pouted and Doyoung rolled his eyes but moved to placate him, pulling his shirt off quickly, then his pants. “Also, are we really doing this on the couch like fucking teenagers when there’s a whole bed in my room?”  
  
Doyoung worked open Yuta’s pants and slid them down alongside his underwear, letting Yuta kick them off.  
  
“I wanna suck you off on the couch,” Doyoung told Yuta patiently, watching his eyes widen. “Then we can fuck on the bed.”  
  
“That’s fair-” Yuta said, voice choking off when Doyoung covered the tip of his dick with his mouth. Doyoung wasn’t incredibly skilled at this, and it’d been a while since he’d done it so he started off slow.  
  
“You’re going to be the death of me,” Yuta gritted out when Doyoung ran his tongue along his length experimentally.  
  
“La petite mort,” Doyoung said, knowing how pretentious he sounded but doing it anyway, knowing Yuta could only gasp in response as Doyoung took his dick into his mouth.  
  
“You pretentious fuck,” Yuta still managed to choke out breathlessly as Doyoung bobbed his head, taking in as much as he could, running his tongue over veins. Doyoung hummed a response, his mouth a little preoccupied. He worked Yuta up until he was hard in his mouth.  
  
Yuta’s fingers found this way to his hair again as he trembled under Doyoung, soft gasps turning into shuddering moans. Yuta’s fingers tightened on Doyoung’s hair and he pulled when Doyoung almost bottomed out, causing Doyoung to moan against Yuta’s dick. Yuta’s hips twitched at the sensation and Yuta rocked into Doyoung’s mouth instinctively, his moans going straight to Doyoung’s dick.  
  
Doyoung thought to stop Yuta but instead let him fuck his mouth because honestly Doyoung really wasn’t that great at this, he lacked any special skill or finesse. He whined when Yuta slowed down and stopped when he realized what he was doing and he opened his eyes, looking up at Yuta with begging eyes to continue.  
  
Yuta looked at him, one hand still in Doyoung’s hair and the other playing with his pierced nipple. It was the latter that moved down to cradle his face, and continued his shallow thrusting, not letting go the eye contact. Doyoung’s now free hands travelled down to his own clothed dick, rubbing himself for some relief as Yuta’s increased moaning sent blood rushing to it. He focused on not gagging as Yuta sped up, his head falling back as he quickly became more vocal.  
  
“God, you’re so good to me,” He sounded wrecked, hip movement becoming erratic as Doyoung swirled his tongue around Yuta when he could, listening to him reach the edge. “Stop, I’m going to come, _Doyoung_.”  
  
Yuta’s mistake was thinking Doyoung didn’t want him to come, though maybe not in his mouth. Yuta’s babbling turned incoherent as he slid deeper into Doyoung’s mouth and his hitched breathing and broken words said he was close, so close so Doyoung let go of Yuta’s dick after a final suck, instantly replacing it with his hands and helping Yuta over the edge in seconds. Yuta fell apart in his hands, a beautiful mess.  
  
When Yuta came to himself, he looked down at Doyoung, who had rested his head on his hip to be able to look at him.  
  
“Why’d you let me come? I thought you wanted to fuck,” Yuta said hoarsely. Doyoung smirked, thinking back to their first meeting.  
  
“How’s your refractory period?” He said. Yuta rolled his eyes and pulled him up, kissing him thoroughly before replying.  
  
“Better than yours, probably,” He said cockily, before kissing him again. Yuta kissed him lazily, licking into his mouth with ease, pulling moans out of Doyoung with just his tongue and his fingers on Doyoung’s hair and neck.  
  
Then Yuta’s mouth found his neck again and he grinned against Doyoung’s skin before licking the skin and taking it between this teeth.  
  
“Oh, my God,” Doyoung moaned, half in want and half in frustration at being Yuta’s personal canvas. “Is biting me all you do? Is this your job?”  
  
“I also scratch. You love it,” Yuta replied after letting his skin go with a lick.  
  
“So you’re a cat,” Doyoung gasped as Yuta’s hand trailed down his chest and rubbed against his leaking dick. Yuta tugged at Doyoung’s underwear, slipping it off.  
  
“Mhm,” He hummed. “Meow.”  
  
Doyoung laughed, leaning down to kiss Yuta. It was softer this time and Yuta pulled away quicker.  
  
“We should go to the bed if you wanna fuck,” Yuta said. Doyoung hummed, leaning down to kiss him again but not moving. Yuta’s voice dropped as he continued when he pulled away. “Or I could get you off right here.”  
  
Yuta accompanied his words with a hand on Doyoung’s dick. As much as Doyoung would have loved to fuck Yuta right then, his dick was already hard and leaking and Yuta’s hand felt so good that he immediately thought with his dick and nodded.  
  
“Right on the couch, when there’s a whole bed right there. God, you must be desperate. My friends sit on his couch,” Yuta muttered and Doyoung wanted to swat him into shutting up but couldn’t. “Moon Taeil sits on this couch.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Yuta, oh, my God,” Doyoung groaned heavily.  
  
It didn’t take long, with Yuta’s hand on his cock and Yuta’s mouth on his neck, Doyoung was close to coming quickly. He fucked into Yuta’s hand fervently but stuttered to a stop when he felt something hard rub against his stomach. He saw Yuta was getting hard again and he looked at him. Yuta simply threw up a peace sign with a grin in response before going to continue jacking Doyoung off but Doyoung pulled away, sitting up then standing.  
  
“What,” Yuta pouted, still lying on the bed. Doyoung wordlessly picked up his hand and dragged him up.  
  
“Bedroom,” Doyoung said, unable to really function. He just knew he wanted to fuck Yuta through his second orgasm. Yuta conceded and lead him into his room. Doyoung didn’t even look around before he pushed Yuta down on the bed and spread his legs apart climbing over him.  
  
“Do you want to switch?” Doyoung asked.  
  
“No,” Yuta said. “It’d take too long to prep you and it’s be easier to just do me. Also, I’ve been thinking about you fucking me for 2 days.”  
  
“I still have to prep you,” Doyoung said, pushing Yuta’s legs apart and going down, finger brushing against his hole.  
  
“You really don’t have to much,” Yuta said in a strained voice. “I can take it a little rough.”  
  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” Doyoung said, kissing his inner thigh. He felt Yuta’s muscles move and then felt a bottle lightly hit him. He looked up to see lube having fallen on the bed, condoms beside it.  
  
“Hurry up and prep me, you fucking sap,” Yuta said, rolling his eyes but he could take away the tenderness from them when he looked at Doyoung.  
  
Doyoung was thorough but he didn’t take his time as he did last time, working as quickly as he could without hurting Yuta, kissing his thighs and ass if he felt he went a little rough. Yuta didn’t seem to mind, soon fucking himself on Doyoung’s fingers, slowly losing his cool again. Doyoung continued scissoring and thrusting until Yuta was fully hard again then pulled out. Yuta flipped over, getting on his hands and knees and Doyoung felt his mouth dry as he put on a condom and replaced his fingers with his cock. When he went in, Yuta let out a soft moan which intensified as Doyoung bottomed out.  
  
“Oh, god, yes,” Yuta said feverishly with a satisfied smile. “God, I’ve wanted that for so long.”  
  
“Please stop talking before I come in 3 seconds,” Doyoung swallowed. Yuta felt just as good, even better, than Doyoung remembered and Doyoung was close to just coming from being inside him.  
  
“Nothing wrong with that, go for i-” Yuta was cut off by Doyoung’s hand over his mouth. Doyoung meant it, Yuta’s words and his gasps and whining and moaning would make Doyoung come in seconds and Doyoung wanted at least a minute, if he was aiming high.  
  
Yuta said something but his words were muffled so Doyoung moved his hands away.  
  
“Kinky,” Yuta said with a smirk. “But I’m into it. Continue.”  
  
Doyoung rolled his eyes and put his hand back over Yuta’s mouth as he pulled out and then slammed back in. Yuta’s groan vibrated through Doyoung’s hand as his head fell back against Doyoung’s shoulder. Yuta moved back to meet Doyoung’s thrusts, one hand clutching the sheets while the other went to his dick. Doyoung picked up his pace and at this point, they didn’t bother steading the pace. Doyoung could feel Yuta’s moans and his hand over his mouth felt wet but he didn’t care, fucking into Yuta until he was incoherent, unable to hold himself up, fucking into Doyong with abandon. Doyoung’s other hand which had been at Yuta’s waist found its way to Yuta’s sensitive nipple, playing around rough with it and helping him along. Soon after, while a guttural cry and a sob, Yuta came for the second time, clenching around Doyoung.  
  
The tightness and Yuta’s fucked out whining sent Doyoung falling into his orgasm. He saw white as he fucked erratically into the warmth, biting down on Yuta’s skin that was near his mouth. He rode out his orgasm, chasing it until Yuta let out a hiss, sensitive from the overstimulation.  
  
Yuta collapsed, sprawling on the bed and Doyoung joined him, pulling out but still half on top of him.  
  
“Urgh,” Yuta groaned after a moment. “I’m tired.”  
  
“Me too,” Doyoung said before shakily getting up. He looked around for wipes before Yuta pointed out a towel to wet. Doyoung cleaned up quickly, apologizing when he was too clinical with wiping off Yuta, making him hiss.  
  
At long last, he climbed into bed with Yuta, curling around him with a satisfied sigh. Yuta ran his fingers softly through Doyoung’s hair, simply holding him in silence and soon enough, Doyoung dozed off to the feeling fingers massaging his scalp and Yuta’s steady breathing.  
  
-  
  
Doyoung was nervous. This was a rarity, since Doyoung surely panicked a lot, but he was rarely bone deep anxious and nervous for extended periods of time. He was bouncing his feet in agitation until a hand clamped down on them, making Doyoung go still.  
  
“Stop freaking out,” Yuta said from beside him.  
  
“I’m not freaking out,” Doyoung squeaked. Yuta huffed and held up his hand, which Doyoung was probably clutching hard enough to bruise. Doyoung looked back sheepishly and tried to loosen his grip. “I’m just nervous.”  
  
“Don’t be,” Yuta said, leaning into kiss him on the forehead. “He’ll love you. I’ll kick his ass if he doesn’t.”  
  
“Please don’t kick Moon Taeil’s ass,”  
  
“I’ll fucking do it, babe, he’s tiny and he only works out to impress people. I’m his physiotherapist, I know all his weak spots, I can take him,” Yuta said seriously, extracting a giggle out of Doyoung.  
  
“Shhh,” Doyoung said with a smile.  
  
Yuta’s right in the end, Doyoung really had no reason to be nervous. Taeil was perfectly nice, and overly enthusiastic about meeting Doyoung, or as he called him, “Yuta’s beau”. He was encouraging of Doyoung’s passion and practically squealed with excitement once he heard him sing.  
  
“You’re a little rusty, but I love it! Ah!” Taeil said, waving his arms about. Doyoung stared back at him with wide eyes. He wasn’t really expecting that response.  
  
His life fell into a different routine, one that was more work but more enjoyable. He still worked as an assistant producer, having been promoted from junior to a proper assistant producer. This lead to more creative freedom in his job, which was better than before, and something Doyoung enjoyed 60% of the time, even if he didn’t love it. He started helping Taeil with his songs, first only helping him with his knowledge from his degree, but then graduating to writing songs with him and figuring out harmonies. Eventually, he started doing covers and there were talks of doing a duet with Taeil.  
  
He didn’t meet his friends quite as often for dinner because Yuta stole him away for dates, but they understood. They’d all met Yuta and approved. Yuta also knew Sicheng, and vowed to make Jaehyun and Sicheng meet again properly, whether Jaehyun liked it or not.  
  
Yuta was a definite improvement to his routine. They spent a ridiculous amount of time together, from their dates to simply spending the night talking on the phone in their respective apartments. Yuta was bright and giving, a grounding calming presence. They rarely ever fought, they’d only seriously fought a couple of times and they were both willing to accept their mistakes and grow because they wanted to be with each other more than anything else. Alot of their inane bickering was resolved through angry, very vocal sex. Only Yuta could get Doyong off while expressing exactly why he was hurt and making Doyoung promise not to do it again.  
  
It wasn’t long before Doyoung realized he loved Yuta, he loved Yuta a lot. And how couldn’t he? He was pretty sure he’d been falling in love with him since day 1, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Doyoung truly, irrevocably loved Yuta.  
  
Just not right in that second, as the vibrator in Doyoung’s ass sent him gasping.  
  
“I hate you so much,” Doyoung sobbed. His hands were tied  to the bedpost and Yuta sat cross legged with the remote, just a bit too far away to kick. To be fair, Doyoung had brought this onto himself.  
  
“Don’t worry, Yuta,” Yuta said in a high pitched whiny voice, clearly imitating Doyoung. Doyoung’s protests that he didn’t sound like that were cut off when Yuta upped the vibration level before taking it down again, leaving Doyoung’s chest breathlessly racking out a moan. “I won’t forget to pick up the mail for the third time, because I know you really need this package.”  
  
“Oh, really?” Yuta said in his own voice skeptically. “I can just go and get it myself.”  
  
“No, no!” Yuta continued in his Doyoung voice, which would make Doyoung laugh if it weren’t for the agonizingly low buzzing against his prostate and the cock ring on him, making it impossible for him to come. “I’ll do it! If I don’t, you can do whatever you want with me!”  
  
“I said I’m sorry,” Doyoung gritted out.  
  
“You did,” Yuta agreed then grinned. “I was merciful, wasn’t I? I even let you pick what you wanted to do!”  
  
“The cock ring was your idea, asshole,” Doyoung pointed out.  
  
“Well, I couldn’t have you coming too soon. It wouldn’t be a punishment otherwise,” Yuta said solemnly. Doyoung rolled his eyes, first at Yuta’s words because they both knew this was no punishment and secondly, when Yuta played with the settings again, sending Doyoung writhing on the bed, pulling against his restraints and begging Yuta.  
  
It only took a few more minutes of Doyoung’s begging and whining, rutting against air to try and get any relief as the vibrator flooded him with pleasure with no release, for Yuta to give up. He switched off the vibrator and leaned over Doyoung’s sagging, exhausted limbs to take it out. Doyoung whined at the loss, looking up at Yuta with teary eyes.  
  
“Please,” He whispered and Yuta leaned down to kiss him softly, preciously, sliding into him mid kiss. Doyoung gasped against Yuta’s mouth, almost crying at how good it felt when Yuta took off the cock ring and continued thrusting into him.  
  
“Even like this, you’re so good,” Yuta whispered, kissing Doyoung’s neck. “You take everything so well, baby.”  
  
It was too much for Doyoung, the praises coupled with the mouth on his neck and the feeling of Yuta inside him after so long of not being able to come. His orgasm hit him hard, like stormy waves crashing against rock, making him let out a splintered scream as Yuta fucked him through it, softly kissing his skin and running his hands gently against his skin. Yuta came not long after, Doyoung’s name a fervent prayer on his lips.  
  
It took longer than usual for Doyoung to come to himself, having been absolutely fucked out, but Yuta set about taking care of him. He untied him and wiped his body of sweat and come before wrapping him a fresh sheet. He then kissed Doyoung’s forehead and went to get him some water.  
  
By the time Doyoung became present again, Yuta was lying next to Doyoung, lightly petting him.  
  
“You know,” Doyoung said finally, turning to Yuta with a grin. “I did get your package.”  
  
“What,” Yuta frowned.  
  
“I got your package,” Doyoung repeated and then kissed Yuta’s frown away. “I just really wanted to do that authentically.”  
  
“You’re so fucking annoying, Kim Dongyoung,” Yuta groaned, but then smiled fondly, shaking his head and pulling him closer.  
  
“Yeah, but you love me,” Doyoung said comfortably.  
  
“I do,” Yuta replied softly.  
  
And really, at the end of the day, what else could Doyoung ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me ur feedback!! my twitter is @nyankamoto and my curious cat is http://curiouscat.me/nyankamoto


End file.
